1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pattern matching device that subjects binary images to a matching process, as well as an image encoder, an image decoder, an image processing system, and computer readable media storing programs, and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
An image encoding method is publicly known, which extracts a pattern, such as a character or a graphic element that repeatedly appears in an input image, creates an image dictionary, and then an appearance position of the pattern and the dictionary are encoded. An example of this method is a text encoding process according to JBIG2. In addition, a method described below is taken up as an example of a pattern matching process using dilation.